Amleth (Valkyria Revolution)
Summary Little is known about Amleth's past, other than the fact that he lived in an orphanage in Molda managed by Maria Schmeichel alongside his friends Basil Sabancci, Fritte Eriksen, Solomon Kahlenberg and Violette Szand (Who would later give birth to the Circle of Five). Their life was happy, until the day the Emperor Klaudiusz and his four Grand Generals raided Molda, killing most of the children and kidnapping Maria, leaving only the Five alive. This day, they swore that they would avenge their friends and rescue Miss Maria. In order to do so, they first tried to assassinate the emperor, but this attempt failed due to the presence of a Valkyria. For this reason, the Five changed strategy. As Jutland was suffering an embargo from the Ruzi Empire, they pushed the country towards the path of war, each following their specialities. Amleth, being an incredibly talented soldier and alchemist, became the captain of Vanargand, a team composed of the kingdom's finest alchemists, born to stop the Valkyria, and also known as the "Anti-Valkyria Squad". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | 8-A Name: Amleth Grønkjær Origin: Valkyria Revolution Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human, Alchemist, Captain of Vanargand, Leader of the Circle of Five, Shocktrooper |-|Without weapon upgrades='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Amleth is a skilled sword wielder, and he is proficient in the use of firearms and grenades), Magic (Can use mana to cast a variety of different spells), Rage Power (When enraged, his speed, durability and attack potency receive a significant boost), Fire Manipulation (Can create pillars of fire, cast fireballs and throw bolts of fire), Explosion Manipulation (Can summon explosions and set timed explosives on his enemies), Water Manipulation (Can create waves and water bullets), Ice Manipulation (Can create ice bullets, pillars of ice, and cold currents that freeze his foes solid), Healing (Can heal both himself and his allies), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes, shockwaves and use wind to deflect ranged attacks or harm opponents), Electricity Manipulation (Can cast lightning bolts and shock enemies with electricity), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun, burn and freeze his opponents), Earth Manipulation (Can create stone walls, quakes and fire rock bullets), Gravity Manipulation (Can intensify gravity in a selected area to pin down his opponents), Magnetism Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Can create earthquakes),Limited Invulnerability, Attack Reflection (Can automatically push back opponents when attacked), Statistics Amplification (Movement speed, Durability and Attack Potency), Statistics Reduction (Combat Speed), Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, (Due to his high affinity with Fire and Earth ragnite, Amleth is resistant to these elements), Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Was able to survive Brunhilde’s galdr, albeit only for a limited period of time and would have died if it wasn’t for Ophelia’s intervention). Can grant Resistance to Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Magic both to himself and to his allies |-|With upgraded Anti-Valkyria weapon= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Amleth is a skilled sword wielder, and he is proficient in the use of firearms and grenades), Magic (Can use mana to cast a variety of different spells), Rage Power (When enraged, his speed, durability and attack potency receive a significant boost), Fire Manipulation (Can create pillars of fire, cast fireballs and throw bolts of fire), Explosion Manipulation (Can summon explosions and set timed explosives on his enemies), Water Manipulation (Can create waves and water bullets), Ice Manipulation (Can create ice bullets, pillars of ice, and cold currents that freeze his foes solid), Healing (Can heal both himself and his allies. Can remove status effects as well), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes, shockwaves and use wind to deflect ranged attacks or harm opponents), Electricity Manipulation (Can cast lightning bolts and shock enemies with electricity), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun, burn and freeze his opponents), Earth Manipulation (Can create stone walls, quakes and fire rock bullets), Gravity Manipulation (Can intensify gravity in a selected area to pin down his opponents), Magnetism Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Can create earthquakes),Limited Invulnerability, Attack Reflection (Can automatically push back opponents when attacked), Statistics Amplification (Speed, Durability and Attack Potency), Statistics Reduction (Combat Speed), Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, (Due to his high affinity with Fire and Earth ragnite, Amleth is resistant to these elements), Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Was able to survive Brunhilde’s galdr, albeit only for a limited period of time and would have died if it wasn’t for Ophelia’s intervention). Can grant Resistance to Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magic and Status Effect Inducement both to himself and to his allies |-|After the final upgrades='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Amleth is a skilled sword wielder, and he is proficient in the use of firearms and grenades), Magic (Can use mana to cast a variety of different spells), Rage Power (When enraged, his speed, durability and attack potency receive a significant boost), Fire Manipulation (Can create pillars of fire, cast fireballs and throw bolts of fire), Explosion Manipulation (Can summon explosions and set timed explosives on his enemies), Water Manipulation (Can create waves and water bullets), Ice Manipulation (Can create ice bullets, pillars of ice, and cold currents that freeze his foes solid), Healing (Can heal both himself and his allies. Can remove status effects as well), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes, shockwaves and use wind to deflect ranged attacks or harm opponents), Electricity Manipulation (Can cast lightning bolts and shock enemies with electricity), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun, burn and freeze his opponents), Earth Manipulation (Can create stone walls, quakes and fire rock bullets), Gravity Manipulation (Can intensify gravity in a selected area to pin down his opponents), Magnetism Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Can create earthquakes),Limited Invulnerability, Attack Reflection (Can automatically push back opponents when attacked), Statistics Amplification (Speed, Durability and Attack Potency), Statistics Reduction (Combat Speed), Light Manipulation, Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, (Due to his high affinity with Fire and Earth ragnite, Amleth is resistant to these elements), Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Was able to survive Brunhilde’s galdr). Can grant Resistance to Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magic and Status Effect Inducement both to himself and to his allies Attack Potency: Building level+ (Can summon natural lightning bolts, the strength of his other alchemic spells should be comparable. Can harm opponents who are as durable as himself) | Large Building level (Much stronger than before) | Multi-City Block level (Can harm opponents who are as durable as himself) Speed: Subsonic+ (Comparable to Sara Benner), higher with speed amplification (Can enhance his speed with alchemic spells, after his final weapon upgrades he can use them to become twice as fast), Supersonic when enraged (Becomes twice as fast when enraged). Up to Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Can attack using natural lightning bolts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Can harm enemies who can survive his alchemic spells using melee attacks) | Large Building class (Much stronger than before) | Multi-City Block Class (Can harm enemies who can survive his alchemic spells using melee attacks) Durability: Building level+ (Can survive attacks from other members of Varangard, who are comparable to him. Can survive being shot by Imperial artillery) | Large Building level (Can survive attacks from other members of Varangard) | Multi-City Block level (Able to survive attacks from the Guardian S-Type) Stamina: High. Fought for an entire day without any rest, defeating the soldiers stationed at Avalune during daytime, then battling Brunhilde during nightime Range: Extended melee range with his sword, up to several dozen of meters with alchemy and firearms. Standard Equipment: Mana enhanced sword AVX-005 CALIBUR, various types of grenades and firearms Intelligence: High. Alongside the rest of the Circle of Five, Amleth pulled the strings of the Liberation War, his talent as a soldier granted him a position as the captain of the Anti-Valkyria squad. He is an exceptionally talented alchemist, being one of the few whose mana affinity surpasses Ophelia's. Weaknesses: Prone to rage, weak to Wind and Water type ragnite due to his comparatively lower affinity with those elements | Weak to Wind and Water type ragnite Notable Attacks/Techniques: Burn Field: Amleth creates a vortex of fire in an area of his choosing, burning the opponents in the process Fire Shot: Amleth creates a bolt of fire and throws it at the opponents Heat Burst: Amleth creates an explosion in an are of his choosing Offensive Guard: For a limited period of time, any opponent hitting Amleth with a melee attack is pushed back and damaged with fire Time Bomb: Amleth sets a timed explosive on an enemy, which can be blown up immediately using fire, or defused using water Agni: Amleth conjures a series of fireballs on top of the opponent burning them Braver: Amleth temporarily raises the attack of himself or an ally, and prevents them from being frozen as long as the spell is active Fire Rise: Amleth increases the power of fire attacks as well as resistance to them for himself or an ally Splash: Amleth reates a wave of water to push back the enemies Spirit Veil: Pushes back the surrounding enemies and creates a field that reduces alchemic damage Floating Bit: Amleth creates four water projectiles in his vicinity that damage and freeze enemies if touched. Heal Field: Amleth creates a field that heals himself and his allies while they are standing inside of it. Cold Spike: Amleth creates a pillar of ice with a chance to freeze enemies touching it Freezing Ray: Amleth emits a cold current in front of himself, freezing enemies that come in contact with it. Icicle Shot: Amleth creates ice projectiles and shoots them at the opponent Aqua Rise: Amleth increases the power of water and ice attacks as well as resistance to them for himself or an ally Storm Shot: Amleth creates wind bullets and shoots them at the opponents Cyclone: Amleth attacks the enemies in front of himself using a tornado Rapid Room: Amleth creates a field around the caster that raises movement speed of himself and his allies Distraction: Amleth creates an explosion of wind in an area of his choosing to draw the attention of the enemies away from him or his allies Bullet Guard: Amleth shrouds himself or an ally with wind, negating the vast majority of incoming attacks from firearms Thunder: Amleth attacks an enemy with a lightning bolt and shocks the area around them Discharge: Amleth attacks the enemies in front of himself with electricity, shocking them Wind Rise: Amleth increases the power of air and electricity attacks as well as resistance to them for himself or an ally Rock Shot: Amleth attacks a single enemy with a rock bullet that explodes on impact and deals damage in the area surrounding them Stone Wall: Amleth forms a stone wall in front of himself that attracts lightning bolts, negating them, and blocks attacks Ground Wave: Amleth creates a quake in a specified area, damaging enemies Meteor Fall: Amleth summons meteors in an area of his choosing Gravity 10: Amleth intensifies gravity in a specified area, pinning down opponents Attractor: Pulls enemies within an area of Amleth's choosing Rock Body: Amleth raises the defense of himself or one ally, attacks below a certain treshold of strenght are outright negated Rock Rise: Amleth increases the power of earth attacks as well as resistance to them for himself or an ally Round Blaze: Amleth unleashes a slash that knocks back and burns surrounding enemies. Round Freeze: Amleth unleashes a slash that knocks back and freezes surrounding enemies. Round Bolt: Amleth unleashes a slash that knocks back and shocks surrounding enemies. This spell is stronger against mechanical enemies Round Earth: Amleth unleashes a slash that knocks back surrounding enemies and lowering their combat speed Rush Blaze: Amleth slashes an opponent and burns them Rush Freeze: Amleth slashes an opponent and freezes them Rush Bolt: Amleth slashes an opponent and shocks them. This spell is stronger against mechanical enemies Rush Earth: Amleth slashes an opponent and lowers their combat speed Smash Blaze: Amleth slams the ground and damages the opponents in front of himself, burning them. This spell is stronger against knocked-down targets Smash Freeze: Amleth slams the ground and damages the opponents in front of himself, freezing them. This spell is stronger against knocked-down targets Smash Bolt: Amleth slams the ground and damages the opponents in front of himself, shocking them. This spell is stronger against mechanical enemies and knocked-down targets Smash Earth: Amleth slams the ground and damages the opponents in front of himself, lowering their combat speed. This spell is stronger against knocked-down targets Shine Calibur: Amleth slams the ground in front of himself, creating light and damaging any nearby opponent Accelerate: Amleth drastically increases his own speed for a short period of time Keys: Without weapon upgrades | With upgraded Anti-Valkyria weapon | After the final upgrades Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Valkyria Revolution Category:Soldiers Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Users Category:Rage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8